


Apples and...

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 3
Genre: An apple a day keeps Nyx away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: He might have been just a little sweet for you.





	1. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More old fluff in my files. Just a cute two-parter.

Perhaps it was coincidence or maybe it was because he was watching you all of the time to begin with, but Minato always caught sight of you leaving the classroom as quick as possible for the last week or so. Curiosity getting the better of him, the midnight-haired teen followed you one day not even sparing Yukari and Junpei and explanation, not that he often explained his after school plans to them anyways. Silver irises sharp, he soon noticed you headed down the hall and towards the inner courtyard. Keeping at a safe distance, Minato tailed you as far as the concrete walkway where you diverged off the path and walked across the courtyard grass. Not exactly hiding but still out of your sight, the teen watched as you searched behind some of the shrubbery before your knelt down, face covered by the bushes. Desire to know just what you were doing rising, the male soon found himself stepping off the concrete slabs and across the soft grass toward you. When he peeked over the bushes, he was surprised to find a box of a couple kittens had enraptured your attention. 

"You two must be hungry, just one second," you cooed to the mewling animals. 

When Minato called your name in question, you let out a squeak and dropped your bag. Your head swivelled in the male's direction and your eyes widened in shock as you finally noticed the other student. 

"A-Arisato-kun?! I can explain, um!" you stumbled over yourself, caught between trying to clean up your mess and wanting to feed the kittens. 

"Can they eat fruit?" he asked. 

You stared at him for a moment before nodding in reply. Taking that as his cue, the midnight-haired teen quickly helped you clean up your dropped items before he knelt next to you. He reached into his bag and pulled out some sliced apples that he didn't finish during lunch and broke the tip off of a piece before feeding it to the hungry kittens. The small animals cried appreciatively for the food and nipped at Minato's fingers as they ate. The ticklish sensation brought a smile to his face. 

"They're cute," he commented. 

"Yeah, like you," you replied without thinking. 

As soon as your brain caught up with your words, you let out another squeak and covered your mouth. Minato had already heard your words, however, and blinked at you in surprise. Embarrassed beyond belief, you turned away from the male and tried not to cry. 

"Hey, look at me, please?" he called. 

When you mustered up the courage to turn back towards him, you were met with smiling silver eyes and an apple slice at your lips. Confused, but too embarrassed to argue, you ate the apple slice from the male's grip. 

"Hm, just like the kittens. Guess that makes you cute, too," Minato quipped.


	2. Honey

It was silent between the two of you as you sat together for lunch. Minato was, by nature, a rather taciturn individual and you did not mind the silence as long as you were with him. One thing you noticed, however, is how he always seemed to have sliced apples with his lunch. Maybe it was because of the cat incident (thankfully the two kittens found a good home with an elderly couple who ran a nearby bookstore), but they were the first item you always noticed in the boy's lunch. A little curious and a lot thoughtful you hoped, you looked up what went well with apples the other night and learnt honey was a delightful condiment to enjoy the snack with. Knowing Minato seemed to like eating sweet fries almost as often as apple slices, you figured he had some sort of a sweet tooth. 

"Hey, Arisato-kun, want to try something?" you asked after finishing a bite of your own meal. 

The silver-eyed teen blinked before he nodded in response and paused in his meal. Taking that as your cue, you reached into your bag and brought out a packet of honey from the local Wild Duck Burger. 

"Tada!" you sang. "I heard apples go really well with honey so I thought you might want to try." 

A little nervous that he might reject your offer, you fidgeted in your seat. Minato, however, gave you a smile and took the honey from you and immediately spread a bit on one of his slices. The midnight-haired student took a bite and closed his eyes in contemplation. 

"So... how is it?" you prompted. 

"Good," he replied, simply. 

"Can I try?" you inquired. 

After a moment of thinking it over for whatever reason, the male nodded. You were excited at the prospect of Minato feeding you again and leant over to receive the apple. Instead of your expected fruit, you were met with Minato's lips pressed against yours. A squeak left you and you were about to pull away in shock when the other student reached out and pressed against the back of your head, effectively trapping you. Mouth opened from the earlier gasp, Minato reached his tongue in and ran it over your own muscle. When he finally pulled away, you were panting for breath and more than a little embarrassed. 

"What--why?" you stammered. 

"You wanted a taste, didn't you?" he replied with a coy smile.


End file.
